


oh, the dreams i've dreamed about you

by cabriesun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and Shiro Are Best Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriesun
Summary: Isn’t it weird when you run into your best friend after getting stood up?But like, you’re in love with that best friend.And the date was an attempt to get over him.Because you’re, you know… in love with him.Yeah, Lance didn’t think anyone could relate. Especially because Shiro was practically impossible to forget about.





	oh, the dreams i've dreamed about you

**Author's Note:**

> a pinch-hitter for the incredible [mel](http://asliverofhope-the-fangirl.tumblr.com/)! sorry you had to wait so long for a v-day gift :(
> 
> huge huge thank you to [haley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro) for beta-ing!
> 
> and also, thank you to [shance support squad](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/) for hosting the event!

Coincidences are plain fucking stupid. Lance hates them, along with karma, and fate. _He_ should be the one to dictate his own life, not these mysterious forces of nature that swayed the course of events one way or another. He’s heard all the bullshit, including the one argument that you have to be able to maneuver through what life throws at you. It’s all _bullshit_.  
  
But, he knows if his perspective on it was right, then he’d definitely be over Takashi Shirogane by now.  
  
Or ‘Shiro’, as he asks his _friends_ to call him.  
  
Shiro, whose broad torso lead to valleys of toned muscles down to a deeply defined V-line. His eyes shine brighter than the fucking sun combined with all the stars in the night sky despite the greyish coloration he was born with, especially when he laughs. When Shiro laughs, the room he's in lights up.  
  
He does this thing, whenever they watch movies on Friday nights. It isn’t a big deal, no, but every time he does it Lance’s heart explodes with fondness and affection.  
  
Shiro _never_ picks movies. Silly, right? His excuse is that he likes them all (Lance doesn’t believe him), but Lance believes that the fact that Shiro lets him pick the movie they watch every Friday is a crucial part to his selfless characterization. And there's lists and lists of evidence to follow. It's just that this specific instance repeated every seven days.  
  
His friends tell him it isn’t a bad thing to have a crush on your best friend, especially if it's someone as kind and as loving as Shiro. But Lance thinks otherwise. No, he _knows_ otherwise.  
  
Shiro wouldn’t date his best friend, not in a million years. The two of them care for each other too much, and he’s sure of that. He’s positive that Shiro's the type of person to not let a relationship get in the way of what they already have. Lance would know; _they’re best friends_.  
  
Despite his firm opinion when it comes to their relationship, it's still near impossible for him to move on, and to meet new people. Subtract the fact that they live together, and the fact that Shiro walks around shirtless whenever he can. Oh, and also ignore the part where they cuddle at the end of movie night, Lance’s head nuzzled into Shiro’s chest as he listens to his steady breathing that falls in tune with his thumping heart. And forget that he’s an incredible cook, has a smile that could probably cure cancer at the right angle, and has the biggest heart Lance has ever seen to this day, both in action and within the four walls of their apartment.  
  
Lance isn’t sure if it’s been a year or a decade since he fell in love. It all feels like one big muddled mess of feelings he doesn't want to deal with.  
  
Which is why he sits in the middle of probably the fanciest restaurant he’s ever been to, fingers tapping on the crisp white tablecloth and knees bouncing underneath it. His date is ten minutes late, but Lance decides that little details aren’t really worth analyzing right now.  
  
He's desperate to get out there, make a move other than one that leads him right back into the arms of his closest friend. It's time to just _get over it_ , and maybe this date is the first step.  
  
The guy who he’s meeting is named Jack,  his first (and perhaps only, if it doesn't go so well) Tinder date. They have plenty in common, and he isn’t _that_ bad looking. His only goal was to knock the bug that told him Shiro was _better_ looking, out of his head. When Jack suggested going out to get to know each other, Lance pounced on the opportunity to get out of the stuffy apartment. Even took the time to boast a little about how _hot_ his date was to Shiro. He might not believe it himself, no, but if Shiro believes it then maybe it will help him take another step forward.  
  
His best friend seemed pretty amused by his dramatics at the time, laughing and telling Lance that he hoped the two of them had a good time. Fuck him, honestly. Everything he does just makes it harder, per usual.  
  
It had been like this for the longest time; middle school, to be more accurate. Lance got bullied far too much for a kid, and Shiro was the one that scared them away without laying a hand on them. He was destined to be a diplomat, no doubt. He always managed to bring people together without expressing any hostility. It was something that Lance _loved_ to surround himself with. Anger avoided Shiro like the plague; he was always laughing and never lets what anyone says affect him. He’s living his best life, and-- _G_ _od damn it! Lance, you’re supposed to be on a date. Stop this fucking madness_.  
  
He shakes his head, jostling his thoughts around and forcing himself to forget. _Jack, Jack, Jack. You’re going to see Jack tonight, not Shiro_.  
  
So he waits.  
  
Thirty minutes in, Lance discovers that he’s been stood up. His phone buzzes, the small Tinder icon popping up on the side. He unlocks it nervously, reading the letters spelled out on the screen.

 **Jack: Hey, got caught up at the bar. Won’t be able to make it, sorry.**  
  
Lance’s poor heart drops to his stomach, the fall so hard and so fast he feels nausea building up within him. How fucking _insensitive_ of him, to leave him hanging for the fucking _bar_. Angry tears prick at the corners of Lance’s rousing blues, but he doesn’t let them fall. It’s not worth it; he barely knew the dude anyway. For all he knows, Jack could be a drug dealer. Or an international crime lord. The point was, Lance was _better off_.  
  
He learned a long time ago that tears should be saved for something worth crying over. So he sniffles, wiping the beginning of his waterworks away, and grabbing his car keys from his pocket.  
  
“Lance?”  
  
His feet halt almost immediately, the harmony of the smooth and welcoming tone he couldn’t mistake in a crowd of thousands singing sweetly in his ears. Spinning on the heels of his dress shoes, he catches Shiro’s anything but subtle grey eyes peering him up and down with concern.  
  
_Oh god, was it fate, or a coincidence?_  
  
“Shiro? Wha…what are you doing here?”  
  
“Allura called me,” He nods over to the barista, who waves with a wink. Of _course,_ Shiro knew people in the restaurant he was supposed to be going to.  
  
“You know her?”  
  
“Family friend,” Shiro explains, “she had some food for me from her family… I had no idea you were going to be here. Wow.”  
  
He laughs, grin wide and voice booming. Lance hums to himself, rocking back and forth on his feet as he tries to present himself as normally as possible. He couldn’t decide if this was more embarrassing, or more ironic. As he’s settling with both, Shiro continues to talk to him.  
  
“What happened? Why are you leaving? Was he that horrible?”  
  
Lance smiles sadly, fingers toying with the keys that rested in his hand.  
  
“Yeah, he was so bad he didn’t even show up.”  
  
Shiro’s face falls at the reveal, arms descending to the sides of his body. His sadness reverberates through Lance’s body just as his joy does, and _god_ does it hurt.  
  
“I’m so sorry Lance,” He says sincerely, “we can get out of here, pick something up to eat and watch a movie? It is Friday…”  
  
Lance doesn’t understand, confused until he remembers. How could forget what today was?  
  
_Friday night movies._  
  
Of course, his Tinder date had to fall on a Friday.  
  
“I’ll let you pick out the movie.”  
  
His heart wrings inside of his chest, the affection for the man he’s seen in all colors and all forms finally tipping him over the edge.  
  
“Why can’t _you_ pick the movie, Shiro?”  
  
“What?” He asks, confusion dusting the features of his chiseled and beautiful face, “I don’t mind, but I know you’re picky. That’s why I always let you pick.”  
  
“But you see, it’s things like you selflessly letting me pick out the movie we watch _every Friday night_ that make living with you so much harder!”  
  
“Lance, I’m not following…” Shiro’s eyes dart elsewhere, looking left and right at the people who were beginning to turn their heads towards them. Lance can feel the confession bubbling up to his throat, still sitting in his stomach as sweet release seems to be crashing closer with every second.  
  
“You always let me pick the movie! I’m pretty sure I could pick the My Little Pony Movie and you would be okay with it! You’ve been by my side every day for a decade, never drifting once! You always take care of me, cheer me up when I’m sad, and we _cuddle,_ Shiro! Every Friday night, when we watch the movies that I pick, we _cuddle_. On the _couch_. I get that warm and fuzzy feeling I know I can’t have, remembering the selfless, incredible, gorgeous, and brilliant person I’m laying on is my best friend.”  
  
Shiro stands before Lance, baffled as he continues to ramble,  
  
“You’re so good to me, _too_ good. I don’t deserve you, and I guess that why it’s so hard to accept the fact that... that I’m probably in love with you.”  
  
There.  
  
He said it.  
  
The L word.  
  
Shiro’s staring at him like he has seven eyes, clutching the bag in his hands tightly. _Oh boy, he just said that he loves his best friend_. What happened to him being sure that Shiro wouldn’t want to sacrifice a friendship for Lance’s meaningless feelings?  
  
Lance chews his bottom lip, watching as Shiro sets down the bag of food on the nearest counter.  
  
“Shiro, I am _so_ sorry--”  
  
He’s enveloped in Shiro’s embrace in mere moments, stumbling back only to be caught by the strong pair of arms he’d never felt in this manner before. Slate eyes burned in his, melting into his cerulean seas as the skin below his shirt becomes exposed to Shiro’s skin, the contact sending shivers down his spine and raising goosebumps.  
  
“I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you,” Shiro whispers, barely giving him enough time to register what the older man had said before sealing the fate that Lance thought never existed with a spellbinding kiss.  
  
He makes a noise of surprise, crashing into Shiro abruptly. The palms of his hands caress those broad shoulders he's always admired from afar, rushing up to hold his face and angle his head closer, deepening the kiss. Teeth clash together as they adjust, Shiro squeezing Lance’s body impossibly tighter.  
  
The warmth of his lips sends a sensation similar to if not more than, an electric current. Lance could feel it all over him, crawling up his arms and legs and exploding in his chest. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he could feel _everything_ at once when he was kissing Shiro. And it wasn’t only his emotions, but it was Shiro's too. It’s a miracle, a concept he can’t even begin to comprehend let alone explain to someone else.  
  
He’s had continuous dreams of this moment; what it would be like to finally feel Shiro’s mouth move against his, love erupting from both of them. Lance’s dreams couldn’t come _close_ to what he got instead.  
  
The two men part simultaneously, eyes wide and the expected red tint rushing to their cheeks. Shiro huffs, still holding him close as Lance breathes quietly, catching his breath and collect himself, coming down from the ride of passion.  
  
“So, you’re saying… you’ve loved me since 6th grade? I wasn’t that flattering back then, you know.”  
  
His attempt to break the ice succeeds, prompting Shiro to chuckle against his thin lips. All Lance can muster to think of is how _flawless_ Shiro is, standing in front of him with a lovesick grin on his face. A lovesick grin that’s for him. It’s _his_. Shiro wants him, and he wants Shiro.  
  
“If you weren’t that flattering back then, imagine how it feels to love you now,” He jokes back, knocking their foreheads together. Lance tilts his head to the side, kissing the corner of Shiro’s mouth, eyes closed as he resides on Cloud Nine.  
  
The only downside to the way tonight played out, was that he could no longer say that the powers of nature had no effect on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here, and the main page for [shiro loves you baby](https://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com/) here.
> 
> also, for your nsfw needs,  
> a writing/art event (coming soon) run by the slyb mods, [#wrecklance2k18](https://wrecklance2k18.tumblr.com/).


End file.
